My Evil Older Brother
by Cake Mix
Summary: She was back in Eli's life. The last time Eli saw her was 2 years ago. Well she was at Julia's funeral. But, where every she is, drama is. Where ever she goes, drama follows. Fitz being there and Clare too, Eli just can't portect everyone from his sister.
1. Chapter 1

My Evil Older Brother

Chapter 1

I step out of the cab, without thanking the driver, and walk to the trunk to get my bags. Then I sigh, because I'm back at the house that I begged to leave a few years back. But it's not like it was my fault I got expelled. Well, I guess it kinda is, but that girl was asking for it. But who cares about that, the fact of the matter is that I'm back, and not happy about it. I walk up the short walk way up to the steps of my older house which will now because my new house. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. And the last person I wanted to see opens the door, my older brother Eli. "What are _you _doing here?" He said as soon as he saw my face. You see, me and him, ya we don't have the best relationship.

"Well, if you must no big bro, I go kicked out of that boarding school. Where's mom?" I replied with my stuck up attitude I always had towards Eli.

"There are out and exactly who do you mean by kicked out?" He replied back to me.

"I mean expelled. But hey it was not my fault. Are you going to let me in? This is my house too you know." I say "This is not the lightest thing to hold when your brother is playing detective." And then I shove my bad and grab my trunk and walk inside. "Wow this place has change. I was only gone two years."

"Wait, back up. Exactly how did you get expelled?" He replied dropping my bag on the floor and walk up to me.

"It was all my dumb roommates fault. We never saw eye to eye" I started.

"That's not hard to believe" Eli interrupted me.

"Oh shut up Eli, do you want to hear my story or not?" I spat at him.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Fine, keep going." I said

"She started the whole thing. We would pull little pranks on each other like hiding the other persons stuff, not that bad. But then she takes it a steep father and took my stuff and wore it around like it was hers. And she hid my homework. So naturally I got even with here. I burned all of her clothes. It was fun, but the dean did not think it was so funny. Ya I got expelled. He said he was tired of watching me like I was some three year old, or something like that. Any questions? " I said looking Eli right in the eyes like I was proud about what happened, and hey maybe I was.

"Only one, you do know that you don't have a room here anymore right?" He said. At first I thought he was joking, but his face said otherwise. He was completely and utterly serious.

"What are you talking about? My rooms right in here." I said walking to the door that should hold my bed and my other personal belongings that I left behind. I grab the door handle and swing the door. My mouth drops. "Wha-what is this? Where is my bed, my-my stuff? What did you guys do!" I said with mixed emotions of anger and confusion.

"Oh, dad made this his work shop. Over there at the computer is where he finds songs to play on the station. Over there with the mic is where we records some stuff. You said you were going to be gone for at least five years" He said, enjoying my reaction.

"What about my stuff?" I said looking for my bed that was not where I had it. "I bed is not that hard to hid"

"Your bed is in my room, and your stuff is in your closet over there. Do you have any more questions?" He said half laughing.

"Why in hell is _my_ bed in your _room_?" I said ready to hit him if he gives me a bad answer.

"Well, you remember Julia right? Well she had a lot problems with her step mom, so she stayed with up, and use your bed." He said looking down.

"Oh, well we will need to move it back, seeing as I'm transferring to degrassi." I knew Julia died. And I felt bad, because I actually like Julia. When she died, we were all sad. But naturally Eli took it the worse, because he thought he killed her. Eli and I connected the week of Julia's death. I knew that he did not killer her. We all did.

"You are not going to like it there. I almost got killed." Eli said but did not seem to think much of it.

"Ya, I heard the story. When's mom coming home we need to make my room normal again. We can start by moving the bed, there seems to be enough space here to put it in. Let's go to your room." I said looking around the room that was once mine.

"Ya, about that do we have do movie it now?" Eli said not looking me in the eyes, so I knew something was wrong.

"Yes now let's get it over with. I need a place to sleep tonight." I said walking out of the room and down the hall. Then I turn the corner to Eli room door. "Dude. You have a lock on your door? What is with this?"

"It's nothing." He said putting in the combination to the lock.

"I bet it is Julia's birthday." I mumble. Then the door opens and my mouth drops. "what happened in here, I can't even see my bed."

"It's just under some stuff" he mumbled, which was not like him because Eli never mumbles. "Just help me move things." So we spend the next 20 minutes just movie the stuff of my bed, and he was yelling at me for just dropping it on the floor. Then we finally get to moving the bed, and let me tell you it's not the easy. The hallway is not that big. Finally we get it into my "room" when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." I said because I was hoping it was my mom. I walk to the door, and Eli was following me. I just rolled my eyes at him. I opened the door, and this girl is there. "Ummm, who are you?" I say staring her down.

"I'm Clare, and who would you be?" she said with a sassy hint in her voice.

"I happen to be Eli's little sister. Why are you here?" I said.

"I'm Elis girlfriend." She said with a smile, looking at Eli who is standing behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

My Evil Older Brother

Chapter 2

I just stood there with my mouth open as wide open as it would go. "What?" I could not believe my ears, I was in utter shocked. I turned and looked at Eli, and at that moment I realized that I don't know him anymore. I have not seen or heard from him in more than a year. I can't believe he has a new girl friend. I mean, if you look at it, Eli never really broke up with Julia. She just died, and they were still together.

"Well, Clare is my new girlfriend." Eli said.

"But what happened to Julia? Huh? Tell me that Eli. I leave and the next thing I hear is that she is dead. And now you have a new girlfriend? How would Julia feel? You two never really broke up." I spat at him.

"Calm down Joy. We all have to move on. Julia would want me to be happy. And believe me I was not thrilled at the idea that I was falling for another girl. But I'm happy it was Clare. Eli said trying to calm me down.

"Ya, it took some time, but Eli came through. Its ok, umm Joy right? I'm not that bad, I'm a nice person you will see." Clare said walking past me to hug Eli.

"You guys make me sick." I said coldly walking away. I had no real room to go to. But I went to my old one, slammed the door behind me, and locked it so they could not bother me. I reach into my bag and grab my notebook. Then I open to a clean page, and take out my red pen. Then I drew Clare's face. I'm an ok artist, and I studied Clare's face good enough to get an accurate picture. Then cross out her face and write "KILLER!" over her face. Then I take out my black pen flip to the next page and write "I hate that Clare girl." and the title. I was writing another one of my stories, and this one would be the best yet. But then a knock on my door stops me. "Go away." I said

"Come on J we need to talk." I heard Eli from behind the door.

"Oh do we? Is girlfriendthere?" I said I was not going to say _her _names.

"Her name is Clare Edwards. And yes we do." He replied.

"Is girlfriend out of the house?" I ask one more time.

"Yes. **Clare **is out here." He said.

"I'm not coming out tell girlfriend does." I said coldly.

"Maybe I should go." I heard girlfriend say.

"I guess that would be best" Eli replied. "Don't worry ill get little J straight."

"Cya tomorrow?" Girlfriend said. But I knew the answer, so I beat she did to.

"Count on it." Eli replied. And then I rolled my eyes in discus. I rip out the page that I drew Clare face on, find some tape and walk into the hallway. Eli is standing there waiting for me, but I say nothing. I close the door behind me. Then I tape the picture of Clare and tape it on the door. Then walk away in the kitchen to get an apple. "What is this?" I hear Eli say followed by the sound of him ripping it of my door. Then I side down and bite into my apple like nothing is happing. Then Eli walks into the room. "Umm, Hello?" He said.

"Hola." I said looking up from my apple. "Do you need something?" I say playing stubid. But I know that does not work with Eli.

"Oh you know that I need something. I need you to explain this." He said holding up the picture that I drew.

"Oh, where did you find that?" I asked. I'm not going to let Eli get anything out of me. So I play the dumb card.

"I think you know where I found this." He said. I could tell he was serious, but hey so was I.

"I do?" I say puzzled.

"Oh don't play dumb, are you going to tell me why you made this?" He said with a mean hint in his voice.

"I drew that? I'm sorry but I don't recall. Where did you find it?" I said between chews.

"Hum I don't know, on your bedroom door." He spat at me.

"I thought I did not have a bedroom here." I said taking another bite of my apple.

"I CAN GET NO WHERE WITH YOU!" He screamed. This was weird because Eli never screamed, even when we got into fights before. With that he walked out of the house and my mom, Cece, walked into the room.

"Hey mum." I said with a British accent I'm so good at using.

"Oh my. Little J, you're not so little anymore. How old are you now 14?" She said studying me.

"I'm 13 going on 14 at the end of the month. Question, what happened to my room?" I said. My mom has changed too.

"Oh Little J, I meant to have Bullfrog and Eli move your stuff back, I must have forgot. And you start degrassi Monday." she said. You see I should still be in middle school, but I skipped a grade somewhere along the line. "I'll have then do it tonight, want to sleep in your bed in Eli's room if they don't move it in time."

"Oh no need to do that, me and Big E already moved it in, since tomorrow is the weekend ill move my stuff from the closet in there then." I replied. "What's for dinner?"

"I'm making homemade pizza, want to help?" She asked putting down the bags of food she was carrying.

"Hell ya I want to help." I said jumping up reading to dive into the cooking. I love to cook it's like my weakness.

"Oh ya, Clare is coming over for dinner, did you met her yet?" She said

"What?" I said dropping the flour all over the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

My Evil Older Brother

Chapter 3

I'm sitting at the dinner table, looking at my knife one inch away from my right elbow. Clare just has to burst into my life, just great. Eli, Clare and my parents are rambling on about something I can careless about. My eyes glide to the kitchen, the flour I spilt, well dropped, all over the floor is still there. Hey I'm way too lazy to clean that up. Gwah, just kill me right here right now. "OH SHUT UP!" I scream as loud as I can. I have been quite all throughout dinner I am tired of it! My parents are acting like I'm not even here!

"Oh, Joy I forgot you were here" My mother says. I roll my eyes, I knew it.

"I knew she was here, the room had a…cold sense to it." Eli said smirking. I can't stand him anymore. I just want to reach over a slap that smirk of his face.

"I'm going out" I say, standing up so face my chair fall on the floor. I don't bother to pick it up. I already have my shoes one in case I wanted to make a run for it. I go to the front door, grab my jacket and I'm out.

It's cold out. It's not winter, but it is the end of fall. I can expect it to start snowing any minute now. I'm walking with my head down, starting at my shoes, when I hit someone. "Hey watch where you're going." I mutter. Then I look up at the person. He does not seem to healthy, or happy. There is a cut on his face.

"You look like someone I hate." He says.

"Thank you, that's just what every teenage girl wants to hear" I say sarcastically.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Joy and you are?" I say.

"Mark Fitzgerald, people around here just call me Fitz." He says. He is still eyeing me. "You new around here?"

"Well yes, and no." I say

"And how is that possible?" Fitz asks.

"I use to live here, well I still do. I was sent to a boarding school, but I got kicked out of that. So I'm back here. I'm starting Degrassi on Monday." I say.

"It's cold out here" I guess he noticed my shivering. "Want to go to the dot and get some coffee?"

"Why not, I have nothing better to do." I replied and I walk right next to him.

(Eli Pov)

My mom is making me go find Joy. I'm taking Clare with me, because when we find J, she will have to sit in the same car are Clare. We are driving past the Dot, when I slam the brakes. "What the heck Eli, are you trying to kill me?" Clare says.

"Look in the Dot." I said with a shaky voice. I can tell I am getting pale. And by the look on Clare's face, I can tell I look like I am going to throw up. Clare slowly turns her head and looks into the Dot.

"Oh. My. God." Clare breaths. Clare never says god's name is vane, but if anytime, now is the best time to say it. Fitz was not only out of jail, but getting coffee with my sister! And they seem to be having…fun. They are laughing, and the way Fitz is looking at her makes me want to slap him.

"Let's go." I say parking Morty. I jump out of the car, and slam the door. "I am going to kill him!" I said through my teeth. I'm running at full speed to the front door of the dot ready to explode at Fitz.

"Eli, ELI! Calm down. Let's not start anything again." Clare says running to stop me.

"_I _am not starting anything. _He _is the one flirting with my sister!" I say stopping so I can look her in the face.

(Clare's Pov)

I have never seen that look in Eli eyes. It was a mixture of scared, anger, and desperation. Then I put myself in his place. What is Darcy was in there with Fitz, I would kill Fitz. If I could kill Fitz. I look into Eli's eyes and slowly nod my head giving approval.

(Eli's Pov)

I burst through the doors, and walk over to the table were my sister is sitting at. "Oh gwad, what do _you _want?" Joy spits at me.

(Joys Pov)

"Long time no see old pal." Fitz says to my brother. I look between the two of them. Something is weird, there is a tension that is about to brake anytime now.

"We want nothing to do with you Fitz we came here for Joy" Clare says softly. I shot Clare a dirty look.

"What is Joy to you?" Fitz replied. I just sit back and watch the show, something good has to happen soon.

"She is my younger sister. She should not be hanging around people like you." Eli spits. "Come on joy let's get out of here before I kill this…" Eli looks at Clare "This guy."

I can see the anger in Eli eyes, and I know what will make is worse. "No" I say sternly.

"What?" Eli and Clare say at the same time. Me and Fitz just laugh.

"You heard her, she said no." Fitz says grinning. Eli is giving me this weird look, like he is trying to tell me something. I just forget about it.

"Leave, Fitz will walk me home." I tell Eli. He looks hurt. But I don't care. Eli has never looked out for me before, why should he start now? Eli and Clare look at each other.

"Come on Joy. Let's just go ok? We will explain in the car." Clare says.

"Uhh no. Why would I get in the same car with you?" I ask Clare, not looking for an answer. "Fitz, I can see that these two won't leave us alone, let's head out."

"You got it." With that me and Fitz leave.


	4. Chapter 4

_My Evil Older Brother_

_Chapter 4_

I was walking down the street to my house. Hand in hand with Fitz. If Eli saw this he would FREAK! And that is exactly why I was holding his hand. But I guess he was kind of cute. I saw Eli's car parked in our driveway. That meant he was home and he dropped Clare off at her house. Perfect! I saw Eli's worried face looking out the window. Fitz and I walked up to my steps. Eli's eyes widened at the side of us holding hands. And I knew what would make him pissed. "Well, this is it." I said turning to look at Fitz.

"So this is where emo boy lives." Fitz said with a grin.

"Yep, this is the place." I said.

"Well, cya later?" He said.

"Is that a date?" I asked.

"Only if you want it to be." He said, and I smiled. Then I kissed him on the cheek, and walked into my house.

"WHAT THE HELL JOY!" Eli screamed, his face turning red.

"What I can't make friends?" I asked taking of my coat.

"You can make friends, just not with him." He said.

"What are you my mother?" I said walking to my room, and shutting the door in Eli's face. I pressed my back against the wall, and sigh happily.

"Opened the door J, we need to talk!" Eli said pounding on my bedroom door.

"Go away, can't I be happy for once?" I say locking the door.

"This is important open the door" Eli said.

"Go away we can talk later." I say as I slide down the door so I am sitting on the floor.

"I'm coming in." He said trying to turn the doorknob, but finding out that it is locked. 'Damn it J." He said furiously, and then he kicked the door. Of course that hurt being as my back was again the door. Then I looked at the clock, 10:01 p.m. That must be wrong! I locked out the window. Black. I must have been out long with Fitz. I stood up and walked over to my laptop. And to my surprise I found a new IM. I opened it up to see that it was from Fitz.

We never made plans. –Fitzy025

Tomorrow is Sunday, so we got the whole day, and ideas? –LittleJ231

We were just at the Dot, someplace else then. –Fitzy025

Hummm,I have not been here in a while, want to show me around town?-LittleJ231

I guess that's cool what time should we meet?-Fitzy025

My house 12:30?-LittleJ231

Cya then-Fitzy025

_Fitzy025 has logged off._

I sigh happily again. Then I walk to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

(Eli's Pov)

I walk into my room and slam the door behind me. It took me 5 tries to open my lock because I am so mad. Doesn't J know that Fitz almost killed me? I know mom told her the story. "Damn it!" I screamed as loud as I can. I am going to do everything that I can so that she would see Fitz again. I went to go find my laptop. When I found it I turned it on and IM Clare.

We really need to talk-Eligold_49

I waited for Clare to reply. We she did not after 10 minutes I started to pace around the room. Finally I hear the bing noise meaning that someone IM'd me back, but it was not Clare.

Going out with your sister again.-Fitzy025

My mouth dropped. I was going to give him a piece of my mind I was about to start typing when Clare IM'd me back.

Want me to come over?-clare_e23 First I would reply to Clare then Fitz.

Fitz is handing out with J again today. I'm not sure what time, but I need to stop them.-Eligold_49. Then I went to Fitz, man was he going to be in trouble.

Don't you dare go near her or I will kill you-Eligold_49

Oh my gosh, we need to stop them. Want me to help?-clare_e23

Too late, sorry emo-boy, but she likes me.-Fitzy025. There is no way my little sister would like someone like that! And there is no way I would let her. Fitz is nothing but trouble, and he will end up killing her like he almost killed me! I don't want Clare in this, she cannot get hurt.

Clare, I don't want you in this. You cannot get hurt. I will handle this, after all Joy is my sister. –Eligol_49. And now on to Fitz.

There is no way my sister likes you. She is just acting like that to mess with me. Don't u hurt her, or even go anywhere near here, or u will have big problems on your hands. –Eligold_49

I slammed my laptop shut and walked to my sister's room. I slammed my fits into her room door. "Joy, open up right now." I said

"Gwad Eli u fricken scared me. What the hell it only 10 in the morning go back to bed." She said, and you could tell by her voice that I just woke her up.

"We need to talk now. You are not hanging out with Fitz again!" I screamed to the door.

"I'm sorry mother, but you have been disconnected, please do not try calling back later." She said.

"Joy this is important, we really need to talk…" I was interrupted with a soft knock on the door. I stood outside J's room door for a few seconds. Then I sighed and walked away. I opened the front door. "Clare, what are you doing here?" I said. I told her to stay out of this, not I have yet another thing to deal with.

"You can't stop Joy on your own. I'm here to help." She said, her big blue eyes digging into my soul with every word.

"Clare, I don't want you getting hurt. I am not going to put you in danger. Please just leave." I whispered, every word eating at my soul.


	5. Chapter 5

_My Evil Older Brother_

_Chapter 5_

I closed the door in Clare's face, although it killed me. But I could not let her get involved in this. She could be hurt. Who knows what Fitz will do this time. Then I walked back to Joy's room. "J, please don't go out with Fitz again." I begged,

"And why should I not?" I heard her say. At least she was up.

"You don't know? I though mom told you." I said.

"What the hell are you talking about Eli? Mother told me what?" She asked opening the door.

"She told you that Fitz almost killed me right?" I asked, and by the look on her face, she did not know. She had an expression of anger and confusion.

"Mother told me _someone_ almost killed you. Not _Fitz_. I am going to KILL him this time." She growled, grabbing her coat and walking past me. Oh no. I turned and grabbed her elbow.

"Don't just don't hang out with him please! I don't want anything to start up again. Who knows who he will target again. It could be Clare" I said then looked at her face. "…Or you" I added quickly.

"Then what am I suppose to do? Watch you get hurt again?" she whispered.

"I'm not going to get hurt. I promised Clare that I would ignore him" I said back.

"Oh great, Clare." She growled storming of to the bathroom.

…

Then a few minutes later I saw her walk out with glittery silver eye shadow on with heavy mascara and brown eyeliner. She never needed lipstick or blush because her lips we always soft and the perfect color, and her cheeks were always rosy red. "Where the hell are you going?" I said ad she crossed the room to the door.

"No where just going out, I just need some fresh air." She replied.

"J, you are not going to hang out with Fitz are you?" I said standing up.

"Gwad Eli, didn't we just go over this. I told you, I'm going to stay out of it." Joy said.

"Ok, be careful." I said.

"No need to worry about me Eli." She said walking out of the door.

…

(Joy's Pov)

Of course I lied to Eli. It was 11:30 and Fitz was coming here at 12. I quickly used the internet on my phone to IM Fitz and told him to meet me at the Dot instead of my house. I looked at my house and saw Eli looking out the window. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I did not know where to go, judging by the fact that I have no friends in this town, and I have not been her for a while. The minutes where ticking away, and I had no clue where I was. Finally I saw the Dot, and it was 11:58, I made it just in time.

I looked around and Fitz was not hear yet, so I walked back outside, and waited. Then I saw him walk up. It was about time he was 10 minutes late. "Hey Sorry I'm late" He said. I went to your house, I did not get your IM until late." He explained walking up to me.

"You did not talk to Eli right?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Of course not." He said.

"So where do we start? What place do you want to show me first?" I said.

"In this alley right here." He said walking down the alley right next to the Dot. Yes a perfect place to do just what I was thinking.


	6. Chapter 6

_My Evil Older Brother_

Chapter 6

"This place right here is where you emo brother got me arrested." Fitz said.

"Wow, I never thought little Eli could do that… I never thought he had to the brain, or the guts." I reply. "This all you wanted to show me here?"

"Not even close." Fitz said backing me up against the wall. Oh great he wanted to _kiss_ me. He smiled at me as my back hit the wall. "I did not think anyone related to Eli could be so damn cute." He whispered leaning his face towards me. I just closed my eyes as his lips touched mine.

Then Fitz finally pulled away. "Hey, who knew little Eli's sister could be a good kisser too." He smirked. And I just about had it with him. Fitz almost killed my brother and now he is hitting on me. I was not going to let that happen. "Where shall we go next?"

"The hospital" I said.

"Huh?" He said with a puzzled face. And then I punched square in the face. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He screamed.

"That's for almost killing my brother, and this is for kissing me" I said kicking him where it hurts. "No one hurts my brother." And with that I just went crazy, I punched him, and kicked him, and the next thing I knew I saw red and blue lights and I heard police sirens. "Oh great."

"Oh thank god" Fitz whispered. I looked down at him. His face was all bloody because I punched him in the nose and it must be broken because it is bleeding pretty badly. I glared at him.

"You are really luck" I spat at him.

"HEY, BREAK IT UP!" The police man yelled at us. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" I rolled my eyes and did what he said. "Against the wall you two." I just stood there, hopefully they will let me off with a warning and I won't have to tell my parent, they would kill me. "Hey Jim, Call a medic, I think this one needs one." He said to the other officer. "Well I don't know who started this, so I can't blame anyone of you guy. Let me see your ID's." CRAP! I'm only 14, that's not good. I reached in my pocket and grabbed my ID card. "You two wait here while I go run these." I looked over a Fitz, and he gave me the death stare.

"You're lucky you're a girl, or else I would have kicked your ass." He whispered to me as if it hurt to talk, and I bet it did.

"Oh and what would you do, pretend to stab me again?" I spat at him. I heard the police offices talking about something, but I could not make out what.

"Ok you will need to come with me." He said to Fitz. "But first you need to get cleaned up. You have a pretty big police record. And for you, you get a warning, don't let me catch you again."

"Oh, I won't officer. Thank you." I said with innocence in my voice and smiled at him. Then he took Fitz to the ambulance car that showed up so they could clean him up and take him to the station. Well that went well! And I walked away smiling.

(Fitz's Pov)

That is the last time I befriend a Goldsworthy. The two times that I did I get arrested. I started at Joy walking away as the doctor takes a look at my nose that she busted. She started this entire thing, and I'm the one that gets arrested. I will have to get her back one day. There was no question about it. "Looks like you have a broken nose." The doctor said.

"Oh great" I grunted. After the doctor cleaned me up the police took me to the station.

"I don't know who started it, but I have to arrest you because you have a big record, and if I am not mistaken, you just got out of jail am I right?" The police officer said.

"Ya, that's right." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry but you need to go back in jail, we gave you a warning. I don't think you will be in there for long." He said, "I will call your parents"

I was going to get Joy back, even if it killed me.


	7. Chapter 7

_My Evil Older Brother_

_Chapter 7_

(Joy's Pov)

I walked into my front door to find Eli waiting for me. "Hello." I said walking past him into the kitchen. Beating people up made me hungry.

"Were did you go?" Eli asked.

"The dot, I wanted some coffee. And then I walked around and explored this town a little bit." I said grapping and apple out of the refrigerator.

"And you were not with Fitz." He asked.

"No." I lied. "What did you join the FBI while I was gone?" I teased him.

"No," he mumbled grapping his coat.

"Um, where are you going?" I asked chewing my apple.

"I need to talk to Clare, you can come if you like." He said walking to the door.

"I'll pass. Try not to have too much fun." I teased him.

"Oh we won't" He smirked and walked out the door. I walked into my room and opened my note book and wrote a little to relive some stress. I could tell the first day at Degrassi tomorrow was not going to be easy.

(Eli's Pov)

"Listen Clare I'm sorry I just did not want you getting hurt. Hum no, no that won't do" I said to my said. I was in Morty, which was right outside Clare's house. I needed to find the perfect things to tell Clare so she would forgive me. I bought her some flowers and a box of candy, but I needed something to say. And then the perfects words just popped into my head. I got out of Morty and walked up the steps to Clare's house. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Who is there?" I heard Clare's voice from behind the door.

"Hey Clare. Its me Eli." I said.

"Go away." She yelled.

"Please Clare, just let me explain." I said. Clare opened the door and her mouth dropped at the sight of the flowers I got her. "Listen, I love you Clare, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I know that I was being very rude by closing the door in your face earlier today, I just wanted to protect you from Fitz. Will you please forgive me?" I said losing myself in her blue eyes.

"Oh Eli, the flowers, they are beautiful, and of course I forgive you. I can never stay mad at you." Clare said hugging me. "Come, let's go get a vase and water for these flowers." And I followed her inside.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"And I forgive you, I always will. You're my rock, and I would be dead without you Eli. I love you" She replied smiling at me. And I could not help myself, I pulled her close to me, and kissed her.

(Clare Pov)

Every time Eli kissed me I get shocks down my spine, and my stomach goes wild. And when I am kissing him, it's like everything is perfect, it's like my parents are still a happy couple, and Darcy is upstairs, and it feels like all the drama in my life gets melted away. And for those short minutes it feels like I died and went to heaven. Eli pulled away after 10 minutes and both of us were gasping for air.

"Want to go get some coffee?" Eli asked me smirking.

"You bet, wait her, I'll go get my purse." I said running upstairs into my room. I put on some makeup and grabbed my purse. When I walked downstairs I saw Eli looking at a picture of my dad, Darcy, and me. It was a picture when we went Skiing.

Eli looked behind his shoulder and saw me and smirked. "You guys look so happy in the picture." He said turning to face me.

"But one thing was missing that would have made it so much better." I whispered.

"And that would be your mom right?" Eli said being completely serious.

"Ya. Well are we going to get some coffee or what?" I asked.

"Ok, ok, we will go. I never knew Clare would be the pushy type." Eli teased me. We both walked out to Morty. "After you." He said opening my door for me.

"Thank you." I smiled sitting down.

Life could not have been any more perfect, but if I knew what was going to happen next week, well I would be driving away from this town as fast as I could instead of going to the Dot with Eli.

**I'm sorry it's really bad, I'm sick with a bad cold and a fever, and I'm not thinking straight. I just wanted something to do. And my friend stopped texting me. She turned off her phone because she did not want to answer my questions. She gave me some Degrassi spoilers. Oh well, where I live there is over a foot of snow and it's still coming down! I love the snow. Too bad I was sick for Christmas. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday! And REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

_My Evil Older Brother_

_Chapter 8_

(Eli's Pov)

Don't get me wrong, the time that I spent with Clare getting coffee was so much fun. But if I would have known what was going to happy later that week, well I would be taking her to Japan or someplace very far away. But I did not know what was going to happen. Anyway, this is what happened at the Dot with Clare.

"So what do you think about you sister. I mean her being back and all?" Clare asked me.

"Well, I'm not sure. I just think she needs some help. She is doing all the wrong things. She never was like this. Boarding school did something to her." I said looking down at my coffee.

"Well, what was she like before she went to boarding school." Clare asked.

"Well, before she left, we still fought, but not as bad as we do now. She was nice back then. She was sweet and goodhearted. She liked helping people, and cooking, and drawing and writing. She love animals, and she just had this kind of light to her. I never found out why she wanted to go to boarding school. I mean, she was on her school soccer team, heck she was the star of her school soccer team. But then one day she wanted to leave. I think she was just tired of this town. She can get like that. She was always shouting for the stars. She wanted more than this town could give her." I said looking into Clare's amazing blue eyes and just melting.

"She seemed like a wonderful girl back then. Well when do you think she changed?" Clare asked.

"Well after she left, the next time I saw her was at Julia's funeral, and then after that I saw her when she came now. I don't know exactly when she changed. She seemed the same at Julia's funeral, she was just so sad I really don't know if she had changed before then." I said

"Was she close to Julia?" Clare asked. Clare knew that Julia was a touchy subject with me, she never really asked about her that much. But I guess it's ok to talk to her, now that I found Clare I was happy again.

"Ya, they were very close. Julia loved Joy, almost as much as she loved me. Joy and Julia would have their time together. Joy would stay over Julia's house and stuff. They told each other everything. In fact, Joy was the last person to talk to Julia before she got hit by the car." I said. "Joy told me what they said on the phone that night." I wanted to tell Clare what the phone call was about, but I could not. I would not be able to say it, but I wanted to try. "Joy said that Julia was crying. Julia said that she never wanted to see me again, and she said the she was going home on her bike. Joy told her not to. Joy said that it was dark and she was going to get hurt, and she told Julia to wait and she would get CeCe to drive her home. But Julia did not listen." I could barely let out the words. "Joy said that even though she was in boarding school, that she would call CeCe and tell her that Julia needed a ride home. Joy said that Julia did not want to bother my mom, and said that she was going to be fine."

"Maybe she changed because of the thing with Julia." Clare said. "If they were that close, she must have been very hurt, that must be why she's not so fond of the idea of me and you behind together. We should…" someone cut her off.

"YOU THINK. IF REALLY TOOK YOU GUYS THAT LONG TO FIGURE THAT OUT? Ha, I laugh at how dumb you guys are." Joy said. I had not realized that she was sitting with her back to us. She was at the table right next to us.

"Joy, I'm sorry about what happened to Julia, we just need to move on. I thought I would be the last to move on. But Joy, I move on, and if I could, so can you." I said with sympathy in my voice.

"But you were not the last person to talk to her before she died Eli. You were not the person that could have stopped her!" Joy screamed at me.

"Ya, I understand that. But you're not the one that made her leave on her bike in the first place. I said. "I know we both had it hard. Both of us could have stopped her from getting on the bike that night. We both messed up. But at least you tried. You tried to stop her she just did not listen. There was nothing more that you could have done. I could have ran after her." I said.

"Ya ya, whatever. I'm out of here." Joy said leaving the money for the tea that she was drinking, and then walking out the door.

"That went well." I said turning to Clare. "Seems like we found out why she hates you so much."

"Ya, I think you too need to sit down and talk with your parents about this whole Julia thing. Personally I don't think that you're completely over it yet either. But I don't want you to be completely over it. You just seem to be thinking about her more lately." Clare said.

"That's true. Joy just reminds me so much of her. I guess they hung out together so much that they seem so alike. I'll talk to her tonight. Drive you home? I don't want your parents thinking I'm a bad person." I said joking at the end.

"Ok that would be nice. And try to make her like me more. I don't like people hating me for no reason." Clare said standing up as I paid for our coffee.

"I will try." I said walking her to Morty.

But I would have tried so much harder if I only had known what it would have done in the future.

**I CAN'T BELIEVE IM ONE CHAPTER 8! Wow, and I can't believe I have so many people following my story. I don't think I can write to save my life, so it's shocking so many people love my writing. REVIEW THIS FRICKEN CHAPTER OR I WILL BITE UR HEAD OFF! Jk, but review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_My Evil Older Brother_

_Chapter 9_

(Eli's Pov)

I walked through the doors and found Joy sitting on the couch crying. She never cries, and it was scaring me that she was crying now. She had a picture of her and Julia in her hands. And for the first time, in a long time, I felt bad for her. I never really new how tight Joy and Julia were, but they must have been really close for her to be acting like this.

"Hey, listen. I know you and Julia were really close. But she is dead Joy, nothing can change that. I know that this is hard for you. But I moved on, mom moved on, and so did dad. It's hard we know, but you can move on too. You're a strong girl joy." I said sitting next to her.

She did not reply for a long time, or look at me. She just sat there staring at the picture. Finally she looked up at me, her ice blue eyes were filled with tears, and her makeup was running down her face. "I don't like Clare, there is something bad about her Eli. She is going to hurt you somewhere down the line. I can feel it. You have to dump her." She whispered.

"Clare would never do that J, please just give her a chance?" I said taking her in my arms and hugging her.

"But I can't, I never will. Julia's dead, I know that. And I would be happy for you if you were with any other girl. But Clare, there is something about her Eli. She is not right for you." Joy whisper, I could barely hear here.

"You don't know that, just promise me that you will give her a change. The three of us can go out to lunch tomorrow." I said wiping a tear off her face.

"I promise, and I guess that sound like fun." She said smiling at me.

"There's the Joy that I remember." I said.

"I'm going to clean up." She said getting up and walking to the bathroom. I smiles, because I worked things out, or that's what I thought at the time.

(Joy's Pov)

Of course I did not mean my promise, and there was no way I was going to lunch with those too, and Clare was not going to be there either. I don't know why, but Eli cannot see that Clare is going to hurt him. She is unstable, too many things in her life. She's going to push him away, and he is going to get hurt again. I'm not letting that happen to my big brother again.

I cleaned up my face, and put on more make up. I heard my mom walk through the door, and as I walked out of the bathroom, the smell of fresh hot pizza filled my nose and made my mouth water. Pizza for dinner. I sprinted down the hall and turned the corner into my kitchen. "Hey mom" I said grabbing a piece of pizza, and a plate.

"Hey sweetie, you're in a good mood today." She said smiling.

"I'm always in a good mood when we have pizza." I said and Eli starting to laugh. Then my dad walked in the door.

"Hey do I smell pizza?" He said in is deep scratchy voice.

"Yup, hurry before it's all gone" CeCe said smiling.

We sat and talked and joked around long after the pizza was gone. And it was getting really late

"Well I had a long day. I think I'm going to go to bed early today." Bullfrog said.

"And I am going to watch the news." CeCe said getting up from the table and getting all the plates.

"And I think I need a shower." Eli said standing up. As he walked past me he playfully punched my arm. I sat there as everyone else went on with their lives. I did that a lot. I wanted to go back to the past, and there was only one way I could do that. And the only time I could is now.

I walked to my room and grabbed my bag. I had to do this to save Eli from more pain.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk." I said as I walked out the door.

"Ok sweetie, don't be out to late." She yelled after me.

The walk was decently long. It gave me time to think, and the more I thought about it, the more I knew that this is what I had to do. She is not good for him. I made it to her house, it looked so, _normal. _No cars were in the driveway, but a light was on is a window next to a tree. The window was open, and I saw the girl move in front of it. It was now or never.

I climbed the tree, and squeezed threw then window.

"What are you doing here?" she said shocked.

"I'm taking care of business" I said taking the knife out of my backpack.

"Joy, what are you doing? But that away, please." She whispered, but it was no use I made up my mind.

"I can't." I said, she backed up against the wall, there was no where she could go.

"Joy, please. What about E…" She started but she never finished. It was too late, I already stabbed her in the neck with the knife.

**Sorry I have not updated in so long, I have been busy and frankly top lazy to update. Oh I love suspense. To clear something up Joy killed someone, and it's really clear who she kills :P oh and did u see the new promo for the new degrassi? OMG! So this is what I worked out Fiona is a lesbo, and Eli passes out while driving and he is one the phone with Clare. Any who there is one more chapter. And REVEW for NO CHAPTER for u.**


	10. everyone please read

**Hey, sorry for this, but I'm not going to update anymore. Sorry. I'm done writing, since I suck at it. And so many things are going on in my life and I just don't have time. So again I'm sorry, but I think I am going to stop writing fanfiction for either forever or until things clear up. I thank you for for your support and comments, but I just have some things to deal with. Thank you and sorry once more. Good bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

My Evil Older Brother

Chapter 11-The End

(joy's POV)

I was not gone for long, and I left the knife in Clare. I was wearing gloves, so there is no way they could connect me to the murder. How long until they find her body? "Mom, I'm back from my walk." I said.

"She's sleeping. Shhh" Eli's voice greeted me. 'Oh Eli, you don't even know what I just did for you. Your life will get better when you find out she's dead.' I thought smiling to myself. "Why you are so happy Eli said walking in to see me.

"No reason just thought something's through. Makes me feel better to have everything figured out. Maybe things can go back to normal now." I said. "it's late imam go to bed. Cya in the morning." I walked into my room, closed the door, and flopped into bed. I fell asleep intently.

(Eli's POV)

There was a loud knock on my door, waking me up from my deep sleep. "ELI" someone shrilled. "ELI LET ME IN, WAKE UP." It was CeCe. Did something happen to Joy? I climbed out of bed half asleep, and opened the door. "Oh Eli honey. Clare….she's dead." CeCe said pulling me into a hug.

"Wha-what!" I said waking up completely. "That can't be." I ran out and got into Morty. Quickly I drove to Clare's house, and it was swarming with police. I ran past them, right into Clare's room. There I saw her body, with a knife thought her neck, you mouth saying the word Eli. The knife! It was my kitchen knife. "Joy." I whispered. How could she. I sprinted down the hall, and back into Morty, that I left running. I drove as fast as I could back to my house.

"Oh good, your back" CeCe said.

"Move" I said anger rising in my voice. I pushed her out of the way and found Joy fake crying on the couch. "You." I screamed pointed at Joy. "YOU DID THIS!"

"Now Eli, baby boy. Sure Joy did not really like Clare, but I don't think she should do this." CeCe said taking a step towards me. Joy sat there, with her eyes wide.

"Oh she did." I said softly. "She used our kitchen knife. Go check, its missing." I spoke without removing my glaze of hatred off of Joy.

"Oh come on Eli, you really think Joy did this?" Bullfrog said stepping into the conversation.

"I saw Clare. I saw the knife in her thought. Go check, the knife is missing." I said holding my ground. CeCe and Bullfrog went into the kitchen. CeCe screamed, and ran back in here.

"Joy, is this true?" She whispered.

Joy took a while to respond. At first she sat there, frozen soiled. Then real tears started to stream from her eyes, dripping off of her chin onto the floor. "Yes." She whispered, so softly I barely heard. That's when mom got hysterical. Dad called the cops, and in a matter of seconds the police were here, and Joy was in handcuffs. I looked away as she passed me, her eyes begging for forgiveness.

…

(Joy's POV)

It was easy for them to charge me with the murder since I admitted to it. And my parents and brother would not even look at me in the court room. After the meeting, I was sent to jail, and in a week I would go to prison. I would have never been able to prepare myself for what came next.

When I walked into the jail cell, a familiar voice greeted me. "Fancy meeting you here Jay."

I stopped frozen in fear. "Fitz" I whispered.

**THE END! I was re-reading my fanfiction and saw that I could not end it there, I needed to end it here. That was my plan for the ending. I also planned for a second story to follow this one, but I don't think that will happen. So I spent two days writing this so you all would have some kind of an ending. This does not mean I'm back. Heck I would be surprised if any of you guys read this. And no I'm not adding to my other stories sorry. **


End file.
